Introduction and Rejection
by Chaerring Trinity
Summary: Itasaku Non-massacre AU Sakura goes after Sauske when he and Naruto pull a prank but ends up meeting his brother Itachi wants to see more of Sakura but she's not very cooperative


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto not even an itty bitty bit and the AU idea came from paws-bells who is amazing so go read her too.

Theme 1 Introduction Naruto ItaSaku non-massacre AU

"Damn." She muttered under her breath as she stalked up to the Uchiha compound. Sauske had disappeared inside. She raised an arm to bang on the gate but the door to the side opened to reveal a slightly older (maybe by four or five years) man.

"May I help you?" he was taller than her by almost a head and his voice was diplomat smooth but also extremely flat and emotionless.

"As a matter of fact, I'm looking for Sauske. May I come in?"

"If he has shut you out then obviously he does not return your affections and wishes you to leave him alone." Itachi sighed mentally. These girls had to stop. Imagine his surprise when she started laughing at him.

Sakura knew she really shouldn't have laughed at the Uchiha for obviously he was one of them with his patrician features and dark coloring but he turned her away with such a practiced unaffected manner that she couldn't help it.

"You think _I_ like _Sauske_?!" Then gradually she composed herself before she got tossed into the street. "Hardly, Uchiha-san. I am Haruno Sakura, Sauske's teammate, and I am here to pulverize his ass for a prank he and Naruto pulled on me. Naruto's already in the hospital but it's his turn now." And her eyes narrowed.

Itachi blinked and thought about it. He had heard tales of his brother's spitfire female teammate, but had never met her himself.

"I will let you in if you allow me to watch." Sakura shrugged.

"Sure." And so they entered and before Sauske knew what hit him he was in need of the hospital as well. Sakura dusted off her hands as Sauske limped away with a parting glare that she smirked at. Then she turned to Itachi who had watched the skirmish interestedly. She bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your help, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi."

"Sakura, then. Nice to meet you, Itachi-san."

He nodded. They shook hands and she left after staring a bit too long at Sauske's older brother.

Theme 60 Rejection sequel to Introduction

Uchiha Itachi was unaccustomed to rejection. So when he offered to buy his brother's teammate lunch and she declined he was shocked, and determined to figure out why.

"May I enquire the reason for which you are declining?" She blinked then smiled.

"Of course. It's because I'm going to take and examination soon and I have to train when I'm not on hospital duty or a mission."

"Sauske said his entire team was jonin ranked."

"I am. I'm training for ANBU." He hid his surprise. Not many medics wanted to be ANBU. He decided this was another way he could spend time with her.

"Would you like me to help you train?"

She looked wide eyed and shocked. Why was this blatant field disadvantage so appealing to him?

"Ummm… Itachi-san I _would _like to but once I make ANBU I don't want to be accused of getting special treatment so perhaps we may train together after I have a tattoo to match yours."

She rejected him yet again. Amazing and completely unsatisfying. He needed to change tactics.

"You assume you will make it in."

"No I know I will make it in. Didn't you?" he made an impatient gesture.

"That is beside the point. My skills are different than yours." Her eyebrows rose defiantly.

"Different than yours yes, but not necessarily inferior to when you joined ANBU."

She said it pleasantly, but the ice in her tone was unmistakable. He was getting nowhere. This was a first for him and it was annoying. He decided to be blunt, subtlety was obviously not his target's strong suit but with pink hair who could expect it to be?

"Since neither of these options appeal to you will you please inform me of the best way to spend time with you?"

She blinked at him dumbly but it created warmth in his chest.

"I don't understand. Why would you want to spend time with me? I'm just Sauske's teammate." Itachi shook his head.

"You are an attractive and unique kunoichi and I find you incredibly interesting." Her mouth dropped open and he chuckled inwardly at her hasty recovery.

"You mean it? This isn't a joke?"

"I don't say things I don't mean." She blushed an endearing pink but nodded.

"I bet you don't." She bit her lip then pulled out a tablet and pen from her weapons pouch and it to him.

"This is my address…um … I'm usually home after eight at night and I leave around eight in the morning unless there's an emergency at the hospital or I'm gone on a mission. Drop by when you can but now as fun as this has been I'm really late and soon the boys are going to come looking so I'll see you around Itachi-san."

Then she was gone in a flurry of pink petals.

**Haha! I'm so psyched! Thanks to all of you that have already reviewed! This is my first posted story and I'm so glad at it's reception! Chaer.**


End file.
